


Somebody Told Me (Jean Kirstein x Reader AU One Shot)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Attack on Titan AU, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, General fiction, Jean - Freeform, Jean Kirstein AU, Kirstein - Freeform, Literature, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin AU, Song Based, Songfic, aot - Freeform, club, fan fiction, flirt, snk, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has been trying to get your attention all night, but your friend has been spreading nasty rumors about the poor man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Told Me (Jean Kirstein x Reader AU One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> More song inspired fun. I just wanted to write something fun this time, so it's mostly for me, but I hope people still like it.
> 
> Listen here first for the song that inspired the piece: [](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/Y5fBdpreJiU)[youtu.be/Y5fBdpreJiU](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/Y5fBdpreJiU)
> 
> Song - Somebody Told Me  
> Artist - The Killers  
> Character - Jean Kirstein  
> Fandom - Attack on Titan (AU)
> 
> *The picture is not mine. I found it on Google images and it didn't link to the artist if someone can help me credit them.
> 
> Other song one shots of mine thus far:  
> [You Need (Sebastian x Reader One Shot)](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/549865042)   
> [Say You Love Me (Kaneki x Reader One Shot)](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/552737211)   
> [Fall For You (Ginoza x Reader One Shot)](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/553208859)  
>  [Lazy Love (Kougami x Reader One Shot)](http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/553444946) 
> 
> *NOTE* Though I love the hilarious idea that Jean dated a girl who ended up getting a sex change, I’m choosing to go with the second most popular interpretation of the song, more along the lines of what The Killers intended. "Come on, chick! Don't give me those crappy rumor excuses. I'm totally worth a try."  
> And I added the part with Armin, because clearly in my faraway yaoi universe (which this is not), those two belong together.**

Listen here first for the song that inspired the piece: [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/Y5fBdpreJiU)

Somebody Told Me – The Killers

*NOTE* Though I love the hilarious idea that Jean dated a girl who ended up getting a sex change, I’m choosing to go with the second most popular interpretation of the song, more along the lines of what The Killers intended.  "Come on, chick! Don't give me those crappy rumor excuses." And I added the part with Armin, because clearly in my faraway yaoi universe (which this is not), those two belong together.**

Jean Kirstein could hear the music blaring from outside the club as he waited to enter. His group of friends chatted and joked around him in line, but Jean’s attention was on you. You were near the front of the queue, while Jean and his pals were somewhere in the middle. He couldn’t help but notice your beautiful (h/c) hair, the sexy outfit you were wearing, the laugh you were sharing with the girl next to you, and your sparkling (e/c) eyes which had just spotted him staring. You gave a little smirk and then smiled brightly.

Jean stood a little taller as you smiled at him. He shot you his best crooked grin and then you waved. Before he could wave back, he heard one of his friends shout, “(f/n)! Hey!”

“Hey, Armin!” you shouted in return, still waving to the sweet blonde behind Jean.

Kirstein felt his face flush in embarrassment as Arlert walked forward to join you and your friend. Armin kissed you quickly near the mouth as you looped your arm into his and kissed him back. He was a little surprised to see the boy with a date. Maybe this was why his friend had been ignoring him so much at work recently. Jean grimaced as he watched you head into the crowded dance club ahead of him.

Turning back to his friends, he tried to seem casual as he asked, “Hey, who was that girl Armin just took inside the club?”

Eren Yaeger and Conny Springer exchanged slightly amused looks, as Sasha Blaus replied, “No, Jean. Not this time. Forget about that chick.” The cute brunette popped a large bite of hot dog into her mouth.

“What do you mean ‘not this time?’ And where the hell did you even get a hot dog?” Kirstein questioned. 

She pointed down the street with the other end of the sausage. “That vendor cart. Conny bought it for me,” mouth full of half-chewed food, she grinned as she rubbed her hand on Springer's fuzzy head. Jean glared at her until she answered the question he was really interested in. “That other girl she was with? That was Angie’s little sister.”

“Angie, my ex-girlfriend Angie?” the boy asked, as his friends walked through the doors. Finally inside, Sasha nodded. “So what?” Jean puzzled. Scanning the crowd, he saw you standing at the bar with Armin and Angie’s sister. You looked even more amazing in the club lighting and he swore your (e/c) eyes had flicked to him again.

“Come on, Horse-Face,” taunted Eren. “You know Angie can’t stand you! You’d have to be an idiot to think her sister would let you get near her friend.”

“Damn, why do you have to piss me off, dickhead?” Jean jeered at the cocky young man. “Nobody asked you. Call me 'idiot' again and I’ll beat your ass.”

“Shut up, Jean,” Mikasa said flatly as she approached and leaned against Eren. “You're not touching Eren." Yaeger shot her an extremely irritated look. She ignored it and continued, "That girl doesn’t want to talk to you, trust me.”

“Why the hell not? I’ve got mad potential!” Conny and Eren snickered and Kirstein shot them a cold glare.

“You know Angie's been spreading crazy rumors about you for months. That girl over there is sure to think you're as bad as she's heard. Anyway, I think I heard she has a boyfriend,” said Sasha, grabbing a peppermint from a dish on the bar.

Kirstein was little jealous as he watched you laugh and place your hand on the little blonde boy’s shoulder. But as Armin walked off, Jean was sure your eyes were back on him. It was hard to be certain at this distance. He asked, “Is it Armin? I mean, I didn’t think he had it in him."

Conny choked on his drink. Sasha’s face was red and she became intensely interested in a spot of mustard on her shirt. Eren gave a condescending laugh and replied, “You really are a dumb bastard, you know that?”

Jean felt his anger rise and he was about to launch himself at the smug Yaeger, but he felt someone restrain him from behind. 

“Cool it, brats!” came a stern voice behind him. He recognized it belonged to their friend Levi. “Don’t make a scene. We just got here,” the flat voice continued. Jean pushed himself free and turned to face Levi, who was standing with another of their friends and Jean's boss, Erwin Smith. If there were a pair of men Jean didn’t want to piss off, it was these two. “Go find something else to do, Horse-Face,” Levi ordered.

Jean tugged the lapels of his jacket in frustration and then ran a hand through his two toned hair. “Fine,” he relented, turning to cross the club. The music continued pumping beats into the crowd, and he watched as people of all kinds danced in the middle of the room.

Coming to stop at the bar on the far side, he ordered a beer and took a swig. The couple next to him were making out, but they soon stood and headed to the floor. Glancing where they had just left, his amber eyes met a set of gorgeous (e/c) ones. You were sitting on the other side of where that couple had been and even better, Armin and Angie’s sister were nowhere in sight.

He took the initiative to slide onto the empty stool next to you, before taking another drink of his beer and asking, “Can I buy you a drink?”

Without turning to face him, you held up your own bottle and said coolly, “I’ve already got one, thanks.”

A little miffed by your unmistakable attitude, he persisted anyway, “I saw you outside. I just thought maybe I could get your name? Mine’s Jean.”

With a side-eye glance and another icy response, you sarcastically said, “You don’t say? How fascinating.”

Growing irritated, he turned his body to face you. “What’s your issue? I’m just trying to make conversation here. Isn’t that why people come to these things in the first place?”

You turned on your stool to face the tall, attractive man, and added, “I know who you are. I’ve heard all about you, and I’m definitely not interested.” You raised an eyebrow and took another sip. "Actually, not interested is an understatement."

“Really?” Jean asked, “because I swear you’ve been checking me out since I got here! You’re practically undressing me with your eyes right now.”

You scoffed, and tried to pretend that wasn’t true. “Who’s undressing whom, cocky bastard?!” His cheeks took on a slightly pink tinge. It made him more attractive…and annoying. “Tch,” you muttered under your breath, “Shayna was right.”

You stood and began making your way to find your friends. Jean grabbed both drinks and began weaving in and out of the mass of people as you purposely tried to throw him off your trail. “Hold on a second,” he said indignantly, “What do you mean she was ‘right?’ It’s not like I’ve done anything but ask your name! Quit making me rush after you, would you?”

He placed the tip of a cold bottle to your upper arm to gain your attention and you stopped. Turning, you snatched your drink from his hand and walked a few more steps to lean back against the wall nearest you. Huffing, you responded, “Look, I’ve heard a lot of pretty serious rumors about you tonight, and I really don’t think this is worth wasting our time. I don’t think you’re my type,” you bluffed. He was exactly your type: tall, muscular, gorgeous hair that totally needed to be tousled, even his taste in clothes increased your interest in him, but your friend had been trying desperately all night to keep you away from this asshole.

He leaned against the wall with his elbow, resting his head on his palm, tangling lengthy fingers in that incredible hair, and rolled his amber eyes at you. _Shit, he looked sexy…and cool._ Another drink from his beer, he added, “That’s ridiculous and completely unfair, believing rumors from my ex-girlfriend’s sister. Of course, she hates me. I mean, that's basically a sister's job, right? Did she even tell you that Angie dumped me? I don’t know what kind of shit they’ve been telling you, but you looked like you were the kind of girl who could make her own decisions about what guys to talk to.”

_ Damn it! Well, played.  _ You scrunched your nose and took another drink, finishing the beer. Aggravated that he had pegged your dilemma of the night, you pushed off the wall to return the empty bottle. He grabbed you by the forearm before you even stepped away and said, “Geez! Anybody can start a ridiculous rumor! I heard you had a boyfriend, but come on! He doesn’t strike me as your kind of man. I mean, I’m sure he’s very sweet, but he’s awfully effeminate don’t you think? He even looks a bit like Angie with his blonde hair pulled back tonight.”

Your (e/c) eyes widened, and a grin spread across your face as you looked up at Jean’s irritated gaze. “Are you talking about Armin?!”

“Yeah,” he responded. “He’s a great guy, but I gotta be honest, I didn’t even think he was into girls.”

You laughed loudly. “He isn’t! We’ve been friends since we were kids. I love him to death, but he’s not my boyfriend. Where did you hear that? Armin’s gay!” You continued snickering at his spectacular fail.

Kirstein was embarrassed at his choice in false rumors. No wonder Eren had called him an idiot. He felt exceedingly stupid just then. “Shit! Why does everyone seem to know this but me? Why wouldn’t Arlert just say something to all of us instead of making me look like a moron?” he swore.

You laughed a little softer this time as you admitted, “I think he has a big crush on you. You didn’t notice him avoiding you at work?”

“I did, I just figured I had pissed him off. It’s kind of my thing, you know. Or haven’t you heard?” He blew a puff of air out and blushed furiously. “He could have just said something. Why do they always do that to me?”

His words surprised you. The way your friend had described him, you pictured a man that would be terribly offended to learn another man found him attractive. He didn’t seem phased by that. Instead, he seemed offended that everyone just assumed he would have reacted like a dick.

You felt bad for him…and more fascinated by him. Another song began bumping almost deafeningly through the club. He took your empty bottle and his and set them on the counter.

Holding out his hand, he gloomily requested, “Dance with me? Please put me out of my misery, here. Take the end of this rope before I hang my damn self.”

You smirked at his wry invitation and allowed him your hand. He led you to the middle of the crowd where the two of you were swallowed by the mob. Beginning to move to the fun song, you noticed he seemed stiff and unsure of how to dance with you. Jean knew what he would normally have done, but things weren’t going at all the way this ordinarily worked for him. He was feeling at this point, if he was going to fail, he might as well fail big.

You chuckled, “Is that all the better you can dance? I thought you had ‘moves,’ man.”

He smirked, “And I thought you made it clear you had no intention of seeing any of my ‘moves,’ man. I mean, all present rumors considered.”

You raised an eyebrow and grinned. Letting out a soft chuckle, you admitted, “Ok, that was kind of good.”

Jean was delighted that he had actually made you laugh. Your hair bounced back and forth as you moved to the quick beat and he stared hungrily at your shaking hips. Giving you his sexiest lopsided grin, he lightly draped his fingers over your waist and began to dance with you. It felt like welcome fire beneath his touch and you stared into his amber eyes seductively, hands resting on the rough fabric of his jacket. 

Suddenly you were ripped backwards away from him. “(f/n)!” shouted your friend. “I told you to stay away from this guy. Don’t fall for his cocky bullshit!” She continued scolding you as she led you back to the bar.

Jean followed and yelled back at her, “What the hell? We were just dancing! It’s not like I could have gotten anywhere with all the rumors you’ve spread, anyway. Thanks for that, by the way. Your sister dumped _me_ , don’t forget.”

“Not my problem, asshole,” the girl added stubbornly. You were annoyed that she was being so petty about it.

“I’ve had it with this shit. I’ve gotta go someplace else,” Jean griped. “Wanna join me?” he asked you hopefully.

You were disappointed that your answer had to be, “I can’t. I drove her here.” Your friend scoffed that you would even consider it.

Jean grumbled, “Whatever. This is stupid. I’m leaving without you.” Brooding looked good on the man.

Just then, Armin walked up and placed another friendly kiss by your mouth, which you returned while keeping your eyes on Kirstein. You were interested to see what he would do now that he knew his friend fancied him.

“Arlert,” he said, pulling him by his upper arm so that he wouldn’t have to shout. “You could have just told me you thought I was hot, you know? I wouldn’t have cared.”

Armin blushed furiously and shot you an anxious look, sure that you had been the one to spill the beans. “I-I just thought it might make you uncomfortable. I mean, you’re normally kind of-“

“An asshole,” Jean finished for the embarrassed blonde. You frowned at the hurt tone in his voice.

“No!” Armin interjected. “I was just going to say ‘high strung.’ I thought you might take it the wrong way and not want to be friends anymore. I just wanted to kind of let it flame out on its own, you know?”

“Don’t be stupid, Armin,” Jean said. “You’re the only one at work that doesn’t try to pick a fight with me every single day. No way I would trade that. Now stop being such a stranger at the office.” He clapped a hand on Arlert’s shoulder and then added, “I’m getting out of here. See ya, Monday, man!” 

As he walked away, he took the first few strides in reverse, eyes fixed on yours. Pointedly he said, “Besides, it’s kind of flattering. At least, _somebody_ recognizes I’ve got potential.” He shot you another of his best devious grins and walked out of the club.

As he exited, he sighed an enormous sigh of disappointment and ruffled his hands through his already disheveled hair. It felt like the whole night had been a waste. Maybe he should have just listened to Sasha and Mikasa in the first place and tried to dance with anyone else. He shook his head and closed his eyes as he walked down the street, picturing you dancing, however briefly, biting your lower lip and watching him suggestively with those (e/c) eyes. _Definitely worth it_ he thought. He would pay good money just see you look at him like that again.

Smiling, Jean dove his hands in his jacket pockets, seeking warmth from the chilly night air. His left hand felt something unusual next to his phone, and his fingers pulled out a little scrap of paper.

_ “(f/n)(l/n) (phone number) I thought we might start our own rumors, if you’re interested.” _

Grinning from ear to ear, Jean pulled out his phone, not willing to wait to confirm til tomorrow.

_ Actually, interested is an understatement. -Jean _


End file.
